Skin
by Channylover08
Summary: SongFic de la canción Skin de Rascal Flatts


**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Skin"**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sarabeth is scared to death to hear what the doctor will say, she hasn't be well, since the day that she fell and the bruise it just won't go away"<strong>_

Una joven de 17 años se encuentra en una habitación con paredes blancas y olor a desinfectante esperando a ser llamada, el miedo puede ser percibido en su mirada.

Un día cuando estaba alistándose para salir con sus mejores amigos sufrió una caída en las escaleras. Le dejo un pequeño moretón que todos creían en unos días desaparecería, pero han pasado tres semanas y aun sigue ahí

"_**So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad and flips through an old magazine"**_

Los minutos parecen eternos en ese frio lugar, su padre y madre están con ella, su madre tiene su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre, sus ojos cerrados aferrada a su brazo, simplemente esperando.

La joven trata de matar el tiempo hojeando una vieja revista que tomo del estante de la sala de espera. Su padre la mira y ella le sonríe ligeramente para después regresar a su revista, el sabe que su pequeña quiere mostrar fortaleza, aunque por dentro se este muriendo de miedo, le toma su mano y la acaricia con su pulgar, ella levanta la cabeza y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, en un instante se han dicho tanto sin necesidad de las palabras.

"**Till the nurse with the smile stands at the door and says, Will you please come with me?"**

"Samantha Puckett", dice una mujer caucásica con el clásico uniforme de enfermera

"Soy yo", contesta la joven poniéndose de pie

"¿Podrías acompañarme?" dice la mujer señalando la habitación de la que acaba de salir

Sam gira la cabeza hacia sus padres, su padre Jonathan Puckett se pone de pie y toma su mano, los dos dirigen su mirada hacia Pam Puckett quien ya había tomado la mano libre de Sam y juntos entran a la habitación

"_**Sarabeth is scared to death, cause the doctor just told her the news"**_

Sam y sus padres son saludados por el doctor quien les hace una seña para que tomen asiento.

"Samantha, Señores Puckett" dijo el doctor

"Ya tengo los resultados de los exámenes que le hicimos a Samantha" añadió

Sam, Pam y Jonathan Puckett estaban expectantes ante la noticia que les daría el doctor. Sam cerró los ojos esperando a que continuara.

"Lo siento mucho Samantha" le dijo el doctor

"_**Between the red cells and white, something's not right but we're gonna take care of you"**_

"Lo que sospechamos es cierto, tu conteo de lóbulos rojos es muy bajo" le dijo el doctor

"El cáncer aun esta en su nivel medio, aun podemos combatirlo"

Sam no pudo evitar el derramar las lagrimas que había logrado contener hasta el momento, su padre la abrazo acariciando su cabello. Pam entro en un estado catatónico ante la noticia.

"Se que es difícil esta noticia" dijo el doctor

"Pero te prometo Samantha que nosotros cuidaremos de ti" dijo el doctor sinceramente

Sam asintió con la cabeza aferrándose a su padre que la sostenía entre sus brazos. Pam finalmente reacciono y se acerco a ella susurrando al odio "Todo estará bien Sam, eres fuerte, todo estará bien"

"_**Six chances in ten, it won't come back again, with the therapy we're gonna try. It's just been approved, it's the strongest there is and I think we caught in time"**_

"Con la terapia que vamos a tratar hay una probabilidad de 6/10 de que no regresara." Dijo el doctor

"Acaba de ser aprobada, es la mas fuerte que hay y estoy seguro que lo detectamos a tiempo"

"Aun podemos combatirlo"

Sam esa misma tarde le dio la noticia a Carly y Freddie. Carly no podía creer que su mejor amiga estuviera enferma, no pudo evitar llorar mientras la abrazaba. Freddie contenía las lagrimas abrazando a sus amigas.

Los días pasaron y Sam había tenido su primer quimioterapia, su cuerpo estaba débil de los estragos que le provocaban dichos químicos, se la paso todo el día acostada en su cama, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado, así que le prohibió a sus padres que dejaran pasar a Carly o Freddie.

Dos días después de su primera quimioterapia Sam había convencido a sus padres de dejarla ir a casa de los Shay. Carly, Freddie y ella habían decidido tener un maratón de terror, Carly ya se había quedado dormida, estaba comenzando la segunda película cuando Sam levantándose del sillón dijo "Voy por jamón"

Freddie la observo llegar a la cocina y tomar algo de jamón, pero cuando ella estaba apunto de probarlo, una ola de nauseas la invadió y como pudo llego al bote de basura que estaba en la cocina para vomitar.

En ese instante Freddie se puso de pie y corrió a su lado, Sam tenía sudor en su rostro y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla

Freddie la rodeo con sus brazos, tratando de darle un poco de confort.

"No se si podre soportarlo" le dijo Sam mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro dejando libremente las lagrimas correr

Freddie trato de hacerse el fuerte delante de Sam, sabia que lo que ella menos necesitaba en este momento era que todos a su alrededor rompieran en llanto.

Durante todo este tiempo Sam se había mostrado fuerte esta era la primera vez que el la veía romperse.

"_**Sarabeth is scared to death as she sits holding her mom. Cause it would be a mistake for someone to take a girl with no hair to prom"**_

La graduación se acercaba y Sam no podía evitar el pensar en esa noche, sabia que en poco tiempo su cabello se habrá ido, el doctor le había dicho que uno de los principales efectos de la quimioterapia era la perdida del cabello y sabia que nadie en Ridgeway se atrevería a invitarla, ya casi todos sus amigos tenían sus acompañantes, Carly iría con Brad, Gibby con Tasha, del único que no sabia con quien iría era Freddie, pero había escuchado que invito a Patrice.

"_**For just this morning, right there on her pillow was the cruelest of any surprise and she cried when she gathered it all in her hands, the proof that she couldn't deny"**_

Ese día Sam se había despertado con la realidad del peor de sus miedos, su almohada estaba llena de mechones de cabello rubio. Con su mano los tomo y rompió en llanto.

Pam iba entrando a la habitación de Sam cuando vio a su hija mirando sus manos, se acerco a ella y al ver lo que tenia entre ellas la abrazo.

"Lo siento, Sam" decía Pam acariciando su espalda haciendo ligeros círculos con las yemas de sus dedos

La prueba de su enfermedad estaba entre sus manos, la cruda realidad le había llegado de golpe, en poco tiempo su cabellera rubia habrá desaparecido completamente y era algo para lo que aun no estaba preparada.

"_**And she dreams she's dancing around and around without any cares, and her very first love was holding her close and a soft wind is blowing her hair"**_

Todo el salón estaba decorado de color purpura, ella llevaba un vestido de coctel color celeste que resaltaba el azul de su mirada, se veía radiante, su cabellera rubia suelta con rizos perfectos y pequeños clips en forma de flor adornando en lugares estratégicos.

Su acompañante lucia muy bien también, con un traje negro acompañado de una corbata en el mismo tono que el vestido de ella.

El toma su mano y la dirige hacia la pista de baile, los dos cuerpos se convierten en uno al compas de la música. Ella sonríe y el le regala su peculiar sonrisa de lado.

"Sam despierta, tienes que ir a clase" escucho Sam a lo lejos y todo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer.

"Sam" dijo su mama agitándola ligeramente

Sam abrió poco a poco los ojos y pensó "Era solo un sueño"

**_"It's quarter to seven, that boy's at the door, and her daddy ushers him in"_**

Sam estaba terminando de arreglarse para ir al baile de graduación, llevaba un vestido largo celeste algo similar al de su sueño, tomando un turbante que hace juego con su vestido y viéndose al espejo se da cuenta que su madre esta parada en la puerta sonriéndole.

"Te ves hermosa" dijo Pam acercándose y poniéndole un collar a Sam

En la planta baja el padre de Sam abrió la puerta dejando pasar al joven que llevaría a su hija a la graduación.

"Sam tu novio esta aquí" grito Jonathan

Sam venia bajando las escaleras y cuando vio a Freddie no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba vestido justo como en su sueño con la ligera diferencia de que traía una gorra

"_**And when he takes off his cap, they all start to cry"**_

Freddie tomo a Sam de la mano dándole un tierno beso. Al instante los dos se ruborizaron un poco y Freddie decidio colocar el corsage en la mano de Sam, mientras se miraban fijamente.

"Es momento de las fotos" dijo el padre de Sam

Los chicos sonrieron posando para la cámara, Freddie estaba parado atrás de Sam con sus brazos rodeando su cintura.

"Ahora una sin tu gorra Freddie" dijo Pam

Freddie se retiro la gorra y en ese mismo instante Sam levanto la mano cubriéndose la boca, mientras Jonathan y Pam lo miraron sorprendidos. Todos ellos derramando lágrimas

"_**Cause this morning where his hair had been, softly she touches just skin"**_

Sam acerco su mano hacia el, creyendo que su mente le estaba haciendo una jugarreta, pero donde esta mañana se encontraba su cabellera castaña, en estos momentos solo pudo sentir piel.

Freddie le sonrió quitando el rastro de lagrimas de su rostro con el pulgar y tomándola con su otra mano dirigiéndolos hacia la limosina que los esperaba

"_**And they go dancing around without any cares and her first true love is holding her close and for a moment she isn't scared"**_

Sam y Freddie pasaron la mejor de las noches de su vida, bailaron sin preocupaciones toda la noche y mientras Freddie la sostenía entre sus brazos repitiéndole cuanto la amaba todos los temores de Sam desaparecieron por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Pues este fue mi intento por un song fic, espero les haya gustado esta es una de mis canciones favoritas de Rascal Flatts cada vez que la escucho para mi es inevitable llorar. Puede ser por el hecho que he vivido la enfermedad de cerca, mi tío Francisco le detectaron cáncer a principios de 1995 y perdió la batalla a mediados de 1996 y mi tía Alicia perdió la batalla en 2006 después de su primer quimioterapia a escasos 15 días de que le habían detectado leucemia.**

**Aprovecho para pedir disculpas porque no he actualizado "Bajo el Mismo Techo" tengo un bloqueo del tamaño de México, ya tengo listo el capitulo 7 pero he escrito como 5 veces el capitulo 8 y no me gusta el resultado. Por eso he tenido secuestrado el 7 pero sin falta lo publico mas tardar el sábado espero para ese entonces ya tener el 8 listo.**

**Como siempre disculpen algún error gramatical**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada =)**


End file.
